


Find Me in the Region of the Summer Stars

by braveryreddie



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Aged-Up Character(s), Bisexual Richie Tozier, Childhood Friends, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Kinda?, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braveryreddie/pseuds/braveryreddie
Summary: “Dance with me?” Richie murmurs against Eddie’s ear, watching as Eddie’s head raised and fell with Richie’s breathing. Eddie giggled against his chest, sending shockwaves through his body.He finally stood up, grabbing onto Eddie’s hand gently, pulling him up off the bed and straight into his arms.“Just please, dance with me.” He murmured into the crown of Eddie’s head as they swayed back and forth, slowly and gently enjoying the presence of one another.Richie and Eddie throughout the years, falling in love.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak & Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 46





	Find Me in the Region of the Summer Stars

Richie sat down on the floor, the smoke of his cigarette lingering in the air as he took another drag. He could feel the grass prickling at the skin on his legs but he ignored it, feeling the breeze pass him. He looked up at the stars above him, they were splattered across the dark blue sky almost like a large hand had tossed diamonds into it. He let out smoke from his mouth, the cigarette dangling from his index and middle finger before he felt a tap on his shoulder.

“You know you’re not supposed to be out here, right?” He cast a look over at Beverly, who was behind him, looking slightly annoyed but also concerned. Her face was bare, soft freckles scattered all over. Her red hair was sticking up everywhere and Richie could tell that she was worried about him. 

“Are you okay?” She asked. 

“I have no idea.” He mumbled. The moonlight hit Beverly’s face perfectly as she sat down next to him making her almost look like she was glowing. But Richie could still see the bags under her eyes that showed the reality, that she hadn’t slept in a while. She pressed her lips together in a fine line before opening her mouth to speak. 

“Tell me then why are you out here?” Richie shrugged, “I just needed to get out of the house, I had like a million things to do today and I did nothing.” He let out a deep sigh, offering the cigarette to Bev who declined before stubbing it out on the floor beside him and throwing it into the grass in front of him. 

“The sky is really beautiful tonight.” Beverly said suddenly making Richie look back up at the vastness of the dark blue sky above him, “do you remember how much Eddie used to love the stars?” Richie’s face dropped at the mention of his name, his eyes dropping down to look at the floor. At that moment he could almost hear Eddie’s delighted laughter after someone told a joke, he could remember the way his nose would wrinkle up in disgust after Richie made a crude comment about fucking his mum. But now he was gone and there was nothing Richie could do.

* * *

_“Dance with me?” Richie murmurs against Eddie’s ear, watching as Eddie’s head raised and fell with Richie’s breathing. Eddie giggled against his chest, sending shockwaves through his body,_

_“I didn’t even know you could even dance, Rich” Eddie looked up at him with a smirk on his face, his eyes glistening mischievously._

_“Oh, don’t you dare underestimate me, Eds. You have no idea how powerful my dance moves are.” Eddie rolled his eyes before sitting up on the bed they were previously lying down on. His eyebrows tilting up slightly waiting for Richie to do something, anything._

_He finally stood up, grabbing onto Eddie’s hand gently, pulling him up off the bed and straight into his arms._

_“Just please, dance with me.” He murmured into the crown of Eddie’s head as they swayed back and forth, slowly and gently enjoying the presence of one another._

Richie knew that from the moment he met Eddie that he was going to be the one. His best friend. His love. They had met on the first day of kindergarten and Richie to this day can still remember seeing Eddie’s chubby face and big doe eyes staring at him from across the playground. He remembers his mum kissing him on the cheek and saying goodbye to him but the only thing he could look at was Eddie. 

The younger boy had been sitting down on a bench with his lunchbox in hand just staring, trying to figure out who the curly boy with the big glasses and bunny teeth was. Suddenly Richie was walking over to him with a big goofy smile on his face and Eddie didn’t know what to do so he just stared. 

“Heya I’m Richie, what’s your name?”

And that’s how it all began. 

Eddie and Richie. Richie and Eddie. That’s what it’s been since the very beginning. The two had been attached at the hip since they had first met. They had never been separated before.

Beverly looked over at Richie as he choked back a sob, his broad frame shaking slightly before the shivers grew into sobs. She lifted her free hand to Richie’s face, wiping the tears that were falling from his eyelashes down onto his cheeks. He laughed softly before leaning forward into Beverly’s embrace. 

“I loved him.” He mumbled into her neck. Her hand came up to rest against the back of his head, cradling him softly as she herself held back the tears that she wouldn’t dare let anyone else see but him. “I miss him.”

“I know, Rich. I know.”

Beverly could remember the nights where she and Eddie would lie in his bed, so close to each other that she could feel the heat radiating off of Eddie’s body. She could remember Richie and Eddie fighting one another for a turn to sit in the hammock in the Losers clubhouse. The look on Richie’s face, that look of pure adoration he had for the young boy that he used to annoy so much. 

“I miss him too.”

* * *

_Richie walked down the track to the Quarry seeing Eddie standing there, staring out at the blueness of it all. He turned around slowly_

_“Hey Rich, what are we doing here?”_

_Richie's eyes trailed up towards the cliff at the very top of the Quarry and nodded towards it._

_“We’re going to jump.” Eddie looked over at him with wide eyes, his mouth hanging slightly open. He shook his head frantically_

_“ No way am I going to do that! Do you know how unsafe this is? WE COULD DIE!”_

_Richie throws his head back and laughs, “We’re not gonna die Eds, just get up there.”_

_As they walked up together, Richie squeezed Eddie’s shoulder gently to reassure him that he was going to be okay. I could never hurt you, I would never allow myself to do that. As they reached the top of the cliff, Eddie peeked over and Richie watched as his eyes widened with worry._

_“What now?” Eddie says, looking back over at Richie. He felt as though his knees were going to buckle underneath him at any moment with how high up he was. Richie could sense his nervousness so he held out his hand watching as Eddie slowly but steadily took it, locking his wide eyes with Richies._

_“On the count of three, we jump.”_

_“One.”_

_“Two.”_

_“Three”_

_“Jump!”_

_His breath caught in his throat as they jumped, keeping his steady grip on Richie’s hand as they fell together splashing into the water below them._ _As he came up for a breath of air, he couldn’t help but let out a giggle as he opened his eyes to see Richie staring at him, a small smirk gracing his face._

_“Richie, what the fuck!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy!!!!
> 
> If you'd like to follow me on Tumblr my account name is the same as here (@braveryreddie) so follow me if you'd like or give my suggestion through my ask box bc I'm always up to writing cool shit you guys would like. 
> 
> Thanks, and hope y'all are safe and healthy!!! If you ever need to talk, don't hesitate to message me! Love you all 
> 
> \- Malia


End file.
